Question: Solve for $n$. $ \dfrac{12}{5} = \dfrac{n}{8} $ $n =$
Multiply both sides by ${8}$. $ {8} \times \dfrac{12}{5} = \dfrac{n}{8} \times {8} $ $ \dfrac{{8} \times 12}{5} = n $ $n = \dfrac{96}{5}$